Escapeland
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: (InuYasha, XXXHOLiC, and Death Note x-over.) The taint, oh it's so delicious, so tempting, so dangerous… Maybe, maybe just a nibble, or a bite… One more, then you're done… One more! Just one more! Need more… More…. More…


**_(This will have a few Death Note references, but this will mainly be an InuYasha and XXXHOLiC crossover story- Should I just make a total new account for crossovers or something?)_**

**_Anime/ Manga Crossover_**

**_Main- InuYasha/ XXXHOLiC  
Extras- Death Note_**

**_Characters: Kagome, InuYasha, Totosai, Sesshoumaru (mentions of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou), Ryuk, Light, L, Matsuda, Watari, Soichiro, Misa (mentions of Sayu, Mello, Near, Roger), Maru & Moro, Kimihiro Watanuki, Shizuka Dōmeki, Yūko Ichihara,_** **_Himawari Kunogi. _**

**_I do not own any of the characters, settings or sayings. _**

**_Ages (main characters only):_**

**_Kagome: Immortal, age 21 (died in the Feudal Era years after being mated to InuYasha.)_**

**_Sesshoumaru: Immortal, age unknown (died defending the Western House and all inside from invaders.)_**

**_Totosai: Immortal, age unknown (died of old age.)_**

**_Ryuk: Immortal, age unknown. _**

**_Light: Human, 17, high school student._**

**_L: Human, 23, working on the Kira investigation._**

**_Matsuda: Human, 24, working for the Japanese Police and the Kira investigation._**

**_Maru & Moro: Immortal vessels, age unknown. _**

**_Watanuki: Human, 19, works for Yūko Ichihara._**

**_Dōmeki: Human Priest, 19._**

**_Yūko: Witch, age unknown, shop keeper. _**

They're the ones who created the war; she's the bridge to stop it; He wants complete control; and Totosai just want's his tea!

Welcome to the unmarked world of Yuurei aku no sekai (ghost evil world), where the immortals live, ghosts reside, and evil lurks literally around every corner and in every shadow. Fallen angels fly around, prying on the weak and defenseless- that was how a friend of hers went, he wasn't watching his back.

The bitter truth of life after death? The fight is never over, there are those who get bored of the fighting because their enemy can't die and the war slowly dissolves on its own, or there are those who won't let even their dead pride get in the way, so the war can drag on- and on- and on.

Though there is an evil, a great one- a big one, that escapes Yuurei aku no sekai through their interconnected portal to the Shinigami realm, and now it's in the human world….

The taint, oh it's so delicious, so tempting, so dangerous… Maybe, maybe just a nibble, or a bite… One more, then you're done… One more! Just one more! Need more…

More….

More….

Gone.

**_Chapter 1:_**

Her frustration tripled when the monster she was fighting just. Wouldn't. Back. Down. And it didn't help that the giant… Blob, ate her brand new sword that Totosai made for her a few weeks ago- or was it only a few hours ago? She could never tell, for all she knew it could've only been a few minutes ago- time was such a fickle thing in a world like this one.

She screamed and jumped out of the way as the large beast formed part of its body into a large and flat paddle as it came down on the dusty ground and made dust arise from the dry world.

A chilled wind blew as the girl stood up on shaky legs and rested her scrapped up hands on her equally scrapped up knees. She breathed out huffs of breath as her lungs seemed like they would've collapsed, her heart thrummed in her ears but eyes never moved or wavered from the giant monster whose eyes were slits.

Her blue eyes glowed in the lighting of the world, were the winds were chilled but didn't affect the patrons at all (except for the slight rustle of her skin-tight, black skirt with gun holders on it and a belt of bullets, her fingers itched to feel the cool metal from the grip on her handgun, it's slick design and the aim- oh! The aim was fabulous!

Her spine tingled from anticipation, the urge to grab her guns and to shoot the monster was strong, but she needed to wait and watch- listen to the movements, and see _where this monster will go_.

And maybe then she could kill it, gut it open, and retrieve the damn sword!

Her eyes widened when it moved, and she lunged to the left and darted forward as the giant paddle was brought to the ground. She sprinted towards the giant monster, her hand guns drawn as she jumped from the elevated ground, she brought the guns out and aimed it towards the monsters eyes.

The sound of the shots echoed across the vast land, along with the terrible shriek that followed soon after.

The great monster fell to the ground, black liquid falling from its eyes as it fell to the ground. The girl landed on the soft skin of the monster, its cries echoing. She cringed and put ear plugs in her ears that were stashed away in one of the many pockets on her brown jacket.

The creature continued to cry and move on the ground before the screams slowly dimmed away and the moving stilled all together. The girl stood up straight on the beast, moving carefully along the abdomen and standing above the stomach.

She put the two handguns away, drawing out a throwing knife from her purple fingerless gloves. She kneeled down on the belly of the beast, and plunged the knife deep within. Give or take a creature this size, it will be up and moving again in an hour- if she's successful in retrieving her sword from the monster's stomach and it bleeds out- maybe two hours.

She pulled the gas mask from the pouch on her hip and a pair of goggles.

She'll be damned if she lost another one of Totosai's swords.

* * *

The old demon shuffled around in the cupboards of his home, his buggy eyes looking all over as his spindly hands felt around. He couldn't have been out of the rich and tasteful leaves! He had just sent Kagome to get some just a few days ago!

Or was it a few months ago?

He sighed, still not anywhere near being used to how time shifted in this world- it didn't matter that he had been there longer than the others- no! It didn't matter at all! The only people who seemed to really know how the world worked was Kagome- after being exposed to the new dangers of this world and how her once human soul could endure so much after she had died, immediately she looked for anyone she knew who could teach her how to survive in this new land.

And survive she did- she thrived once she figured out the timing of an opponent. Simple dance moves- which some fairy that lived not too far away had gladly showed her how to dance.

He slammed the cupboards, sitting down in his seat in front of the fire as he crossed his arms and mopped.

She better bring back that damned tea he sent her out for a while ago… He could've sworn he still had some somewhere in the house!


End file.
